


Путь по осколкам

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: О спрятанных лицах и острых краях самосознания.





	Путь по осколкам

Ту ночь они проводят вместе. Да, ночь — понятие зыбкое: где-то время сбивается с привычного хода, а где-то мрак царит уже почти всегда. Но они не считают минуты и не чураются тьмы — ведь только та и отделяет их от черты невозврата.

Волосы у неё цвета солнца и пшеницы. Погружая в них пальцы, уже проще не думать про меркнущий свет, заросшие заброшенные поля и золото, что так и остаётся лежать, потерявшее всякую цену, в сокровищницах забытых королей. Его, словно глупого влюблённого юнца, так и тянет назвать её принцессой, не вспоминая, что она — простолюдинка, одним только мечом и упорством проложившая себе дорогу.

Она ушла на службу совсем девчонкой. И Проклятый почти не удивлён, узнав, что он — первый, кому она отдалась не присягой и оружием. Но не в страсти причина, почему им обоим хочется запомнить подаренные друг другу моменты. Главное — в полной мере чувствовать, каково быть живым: тепло тела, частое сердцебиение, щекочущее кожу дыхание, многогранные оттенки удовольствия и смущения... Быть человеком. Быть переполненным ощущениями и желаниями, а не Полым.

...Утро в этой бескрайней серости наступает, когда он просыпается — других признаков зачастую нет. Привык, ещё когда исследовал подземелья под Маджулой. Только сейчас его будят не грызущие сапог крысы, а Лукатиэль, собирающая свою одежду.

— А ты ещё кто? — недовольно спрашивает она. — Как ты пробрался в моё убежище?

Охнув, она понимает, что забыла про маску, и поспешно принимается её искать. Прикрывает лицо рукой — но Проклятый успевает заметить, что тёмный след расползся чуть шире с тех пор, как он целовал его.

***

Большой блестящий щит — единственное, что он забрал у Зеркального Рыцаря. Остальное рассыпалось на осколки, хрустевшие под ногами и звеневшие под проливным дождём.

А хотелось — снять шлем, взглянуть на настоящее лицо. Узнать, есть ли оно, или остался лишь воплощённый долг — предназначение, уже бессмысленное, но до сих пор держащее душу в амальгамированных доспехах. Как и он сам, чьё сознание ещё не распалось только благодаря цели, к которой можно идти...

Щит, хоть и достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать удар, всё равно показался ему хрупким. Не стекло, но нечто похожее на него, а значит, вряд ли надёжное. Предпочесть его старому доброму баклеру грубой отделки Проклятый не решился, несмотря на красоту и почти легендарную славу трофея. До того, как выявил удивительное свойство: его зеркальная поверхность отражала магию.

Весьма полезное открытие, когда за тобой охотится безумный колдун.

— Все беды от наивности, — вслух рассуждает тот, идя вдоль стены, за которой Проклятый таится с оружием наготове. — Ты освободил меня, приняв за одну из бедных зверушек, на которых придворный учёный ставил опыты. Ну конечно, ведь _другой_ так трогательно всхлипывал в своём укромном уголке... Но гниющим мозгам без пяти минут Полого не дано сообразить, что иногда клетки предназначены для блага находящихся в них. И тех, кто по другую сторону решётки, тоже.

Навлаан убивал его уже дважды, настигая в самых неожиданных местах. Позволить этому продолжаться он не может. С каждой смертью всё сложнее собрать осколки памяти и самосознания, и как никогда близка та, после которой возродится одна только пустая оболочка.

— Ну, что же ты? Храбрый воин испугался дрожащего неудачника? Выходи! Мы с ним оба успели соскучиться!

Проклятый перебегает за другой угол, уворачиваясь от тёмной вспышки. Надо точно рассчитать момент, когда перейти в наступление. Нельзя недооценивать противника. Пусть тот, в отличие от него, не защищён крепкой бронёй; пусть значительно уступает в выносливости — другая часть личности мага пыталась заморить себя голодом и бессонницей, чтобы у разделённого на двоих тела не осталось сил на злодеяния — но за беспечность он уже поплатился, а цена её высока.

Преследователь не отстаёт. От очередного разряда увернуться не удаётся, но Проклятый вовремя закрывается зеркальным щитом, и заклятие рикошетит в сторону, будто арбалетный болт.

Раньше безумец не был так болтлив. В первый раз и вовсе столкнул его в пропасть молча — только удовлетворённо расхохотался напоследок. Бремя одиночества и скуки? Простая издёвка? Как бы то ни было, во всём надо находить преимущество.

Слушать. Смотреть. Наблюдать.

Черпает и направляет опасную силу руками — ни посоха, ни иного катализатора. Так на ускользающей памяти Проклятого мог один лишь Агдейн, угрюмый хранитель склепа со странной иссиня-серой кожей. У этого — такая же... И прикрытое лентами лицо. Зачем?..

_«Погаси свет, человек. Мы не приветствуем тех, кто приносит его сюда.»_

Он нападает со спины, срывая с мага капюшон. Отбрасывает в сторону. Ремни звякают позолоченными пряжками о полуразрушенную каменную стену. Навлаан оборачивается — в чёрных глазах злобно горят угольки алых зрачков — и вцепляется в забрало шлема. От неистового пламени Хаоса металл раскаляется за считанные мгновения.

Если и есть в проклятии нежити хоть что-то хорошее помимо бессмертия, так это то, что оно притупляет боль. Сначала кажется, что плоть обугливается и слезает до кости. Но нет — обыкновенный ожог. В Железной Крепости бывало и хуже.

Он отталкивает Навлаана и скидывает шлем. Лицом к лицу — теперь уж точно.

Правильное время, правильное место. Не зря он столько водил преследователя кругами. Зеркало щита ловит яркий луч маяка — и отражает на врага. Тот невольно зажмуривается, прикрывшись обратной стороной ладони, и промедление позволяет Проклятому повалить его на землю.

Верный меч крепко сжат в руке. Прости, тот, кто был встречен первым. Так будет лучше и для тебя, и для всех...

Но маг вновь открывает глаза. И — видит. Лицо сосуда его души, искажённое гневом... и криком ужаса.

Один смотрит, не в силах ничего сделать — а второй, отражённый в зеркале, начинает исступленно молотить кулаками с той стороны заколдованного стекла. Расходятся трещины. Разлетаются осколки.

***

Обработать ожоги, собрать вещи — и нужно идти дальше. Щит, конечно, жаль. Но жизнь, безвозвратно утекающая, дороже.

Лежащий вздрагивает. Проклятый снова хватается за оружие.

Златотканая мантия придворного чародея заляпана грязью и засохшей кровью. Сбивчивое дыхание ловит прохладу тумана и сырость руин, пугающие непохожестью на привычное окружение. Во взгляде — робость и недоумение.

— А ты ещё кто?

Почему простой вопрос вызывает такую печаль?.. Проклятый не может понять.

— Ах, да... Я тебя помню, — немного успокаивается Навлаан. — Говорил же, что не стоит пытаться мне помочь. Что с тобой случилось? Тебе больно?..

— Целовался с драконом, — ворчит тот. — Пригласил бы на свадьбу, да маменька против.

Конечно, он помнит. Как и Агдейн, знающий по именам все сотни, а то и тысячи покойников, нашедших последнее пристанище в его склепе. Повелитель Могил дал живым дар смерти, а своим творениям — дар вечной памяти. И то, и другое считали проклятием... Пока не поняли, какое это благословение.


End file.
